


she burns like liquid nitro

by noahawk



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, JESSIE ROCKATANSKY ROAD WARRIOR AU, and i have a lot of feelings abt jessie, and this is not a complete or actual fic it's just me listing feelings lol;;, jessie x max rockatansky my only het MM verse otp tbh;;;, so if someone else wants to write me jessie fic lol, there's no jessie centric fics here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahawk/pseuds/noahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a complete fic, just a bunch of au!jessie road warrior feels essentially. ;;</p>
    </blockquote>





	she burns like liquid nitro

**Author's Note:**

> Not a complete fic, just a bunch of au!jessie road warrior feels essentially. ;;

The movie might be called mad max but it's Max who dies trying and failing to save their son.

Jessie's the one who knew all about the black on black interceptor because Max couldn't stop raving about it. She's the one who sold her soul to the demon with a supercharged V8

She’s as good a driver as Max, hadn't ever really needed to run someone off the road till now and now it's an entire motorcycle gang she runs off, runs into and runs over

It's not just a 180 she does, its more like a 540 or 720. Sweetest woman in the world, in love, crazy about her family even in their dystopia. But theres always been a spark in her, a fire, something wild and coiled and coy and venomous, why Max had been head over heels as he was, they'd been two sides of the same coin, complementing each other and bringing out the best in each other

But without Max and without Sprog that fire turns rampant and prejudice, indifferent and burns like ice, like liquid nitro

People always underestimate Jessie Rockatansky the Road Warrior, always assume sh'es not a shooting star in the endless well of night, burning in the atmo and leaving little for those in her wake. There's little compassion left when people (men, its always the men) take the things that matter most from her

Jessie survives and survives; the scavengers, the monsters on the road; the storms, the oil wars; the thermonuclear skirmish, and the water wars. She remains as fair faced as the day she ran, shotgun in hand, to what was left of her husband and child in the middle of the road, but to meet eyes with the legend is to see the days; the years; the wars. The End.

It is many thousands of days before she meets the Vuvalini, and instead trails in their wake, at once their charge and orbiting guardian. She talks with them of the things they knew as young girls Before, and of the things she knew Before. They never ask how old she is, but they ask how many days its been. She always tells them. She watches them grow old; has reached out her hand to grasp a fallen sister's ascending spirit to give it a home in the cavity of her chest. In this world, there is no heaven.

It is 7000 days and she meets Furiosa, asks if she remembers her. Helps the traitor Imperator reap revenge on the man that has hurt so many like them.

...

And then Valkyrie lives and jessie/furi/valkyrie ot3 sorry not sorry;;;

**Author's Note:**

> the demon car reference is from my first MM verse fic, here [The World Doesn't End In A Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5280977).


End file.
